Mi heroína personal  TRADUCCIÓN
by Supernova Carinae
Summary: EPOV. Toma lugar una semana antes de la boda en Amanecer. Una tarde en la cama de Bella. ¿Qué pasaría si ella quisiera que Edward bebiera su sangre? M por sensualidad. OneShot. Traducción. La historia original pertenece a DazzledIn2008.


**Hola, aquí les traigo una pequeña traducción. La idea principal del fic me pareció muy seductora y cuando empecé a leer, ya no me pude detener. La historia original es propiedad de DazzledIn2008, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. **

**Mi heroína personal**

* * *

><p>-Oh-oh—dijo Bella casualmente.<p>

Estábamos acostados en su cama con los dedos entrelazados, discutiendo sobre nuestras próximas nupcias cuando se sentó de repente. La boda estaba a una semana de llegar, y su fingido desinterés en el evento había permanecido frustrantemente consistente desde nuestro compromiso. Sabía que me amaba y que quería pasar el resto de su vida, cualquiera de las dos que fuera, conmigo. También sabía que la única razón por la cual había accedido a casarse conmigo era que esperaba _cierta_ experiencia humana antes de su transformación. Estaba completamente entusiasmado sobre la idea de Bella experimentando su vida humana al máximo, pero también esta obsesivamente consciente de las posibles consecuencias de nuestras acciones.

Ella suspiró.

Me giré para mirarla, esperando que empezara. No lo hizo.

-¿Qué?—dije, tratando de esconder mi impaciencia.

Varios segundos pasaron en completo silencio. Yo era un vampiro, y el tiempo carecía de significado para mí, pero los segundos que esperaba a que Bella me dijera sus últimos pensamientos eran siempre los más largos.

-Oh, no es nada—murmuró bajo su aliento, su espalda aún hacia mí. Pero deberías aguantar la respiración. Me corté el dedo y está sangrando.

El alivió me inundó, otra crisis menor evadida, aunque, curiosamente, el aroma de su sangre _apenas_ me había alcanzado. ¿Estaba realmente volviéndome inmune a ella? ¿O había aprendido finalmente a controlar el deseo por su sangre? La acaricié tranquilizadoramente.

-¿Es grave? ¿Necesitas una bandita?—pregunté. Varios segundos más pasaron sin respuesta y me senté junto a ella.

-¿Bella?—aún no me miraba y no podía ver la expresión de su cara, y por supuesto, no podía oír sus pensamientos. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba sin hablar, más preocupado me ponía, y era evidente ahora en mi voz.

Se giró lentamente para observarme sobre la cama y podía ver que estaba sosteniendo el dedo sangrante apretadamente en la otra mano. La punta de su dedo estaba roja, casi púrpura… no por sangre filtrada, sino por la presión de su mano. Había un diminuto punto rojo encaramado al final de su dedo, casi demasiado pequeño para notarlo. En una fracción de segundo, procesé la vista y la esencia de su sangre, y estaba sorprendidamente complacido al encontrar al monstruo en mi interior bien encerrado. Aún tomaba un esfuerzo consciente, pero era tolerable, un lejano lloriqueo de la imaginada masacre de estudiantes ese primer día en clase de biología.

-Esto no… esto te… ¿te molesta?—aún miraba su dedo, apretando, casi instando al diminuto punto rojo a crecer microscópicamente en tamaño. Podía _oír _el pulso de la punta de su dedo, resonando en mis oídos, aumentando el sonido a la vez que aplicaba más presión. Podía _verlo_, palpitando, el punto rojo incrementando pasos agigantados por minuto. Podía _saborearlo_ en mi lengua, la memoria sensitiva del estudio de baile en Phoenix, su caliente, dulce sangre sobre mis labios, en mi boca, corriendo deliciosamente abajo por mi garganta. Sin embargo, ése _no_ era un recuerdo placentero, y lo forcé al fondo de mi mente.

-No—dije con confianza, sonriendo. Estoy bien, de veras—. _Estaba _confiado. Sabía que no volvería a ser una amenaza para ella, de ninguna forma.

Me observó con curiosidad, mirando a través de sus espesas pestañas, sus ojos grandes y brillantes con emoción. Pero es algo que tú… eh… ¿sigues deseando? Quiero decir, ¿aún lo anhelas, sabría igual de bien para ti?—sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas de un rosa brillante.

Me crucé con su peculiar mirada y traté por enésima vez leer sus pensamientos. Su expresión no se parecía a ninguna que hubiera visto antes; dudosa, curiosa, emocionada y… algo más. Mientras contemplaba mis ojos, alzó lentamente su mano, su dedo _sangrante_ hacia mí, una pregunta no expresada escondiéndose detrás de sus labios. Yo observé, con un interés separado, el casi imperceptible movimiento de su mano, el diminuto punto rojo flotando más cerca de mí al microsegundo. Súbitamente me di cuenta de la emoción expuesta que no había identificado aún: valor. Y sabía lo que me estaba preguntando.

_-Bella_—gruñí. Así su muñeca en mi mano y la mantuve alejada de mí en un vicioso e inamovible agarre. ¡No estás hablando en serio!—. No me respondió. Ni siquiera parpadeó. Simplemente siguió mirándome con esa extraña combinación de emociones, como si su petición fuera todavía una posibilidad.

-Bella—traté de razonar con ella. No solamente es esto extremadamente peligroso, sino también…

-¿Sino también qué?—me miró con esos ojos café chocolate sin fin, y me perdí durante un momento.

-Es… _doloroso_—. Traté de ser tan gentil como podía, pero ella tenía que entender qué me estaba pidiendo. Se veía confundida.

-¡Pero pensé que habías superado el olor de mi sangre!—resopló con enojo. Siempre había encontrado su ira divertida, y ésta no era la excepción. Tuve que luchar contra la sonrisa que amenazaba con extenderse en mi cara. Sabía que la enojaría más, lo cual no era mi intención. Ella tenía que entender por qué esto no podía ser.

-¡Y yo que pensaba que _resistirse_ era la parte dolorosa!—exclamó como si hubiera encontrado una escapatoria a mi lógica. ¡Habría pensado que… ceder sería fácil!

-¿Fácil?—la miré incrédulo. No tenía ni idea de lo que me estaba pidiendo. Bella, he estado expuesto a tu sangre más veces de las que me gustaría recordar, y…

-Y aún sigo viva—me interrumpió desafiante, haciendo pucheros.

-Sí, pero no sin esfuerzo, amor—dije gentilmente, acariciando suavemente su mejilla con mi mano libre. Eres demasiado irresistible . Ella pareció suavizarse bajo mi toque, perder un poco de su fuego previo. Pero el tema estaba lejos de ser cerrado.

-Pero ése es exactamente mi punto—dijo suavemente, presionando su cálido rostro en mi mano. No quiero que te resistas. Esto es algo que tú quieres y yo quiero dártelo… antes de que todo se vaya.

-Bella—hice una pausa, reuniendo mis pensamientos. He luchado contra este lado de mi naturaleza por tanto tiempo, y no lo sabía en su momento, pero todo era por ti. Debía ser lo suficientemente bueno cuando te encontré finalmente, debía merecerte. Y sé que nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno, pero mientras te tenga a mi lado, eso me dará fuerza para intentarlo… _Debo _intentarlo—lo podía ver en su cara, no la había convencido.

-Esto es diferente—dijo suavemente. Esto es un regalo—sacudí mi cabeza.

-¿_Quieres _que me vuelva un monstruo, que me convierta en un animal?—susurré, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte para que me oyera.

-¡No, por supuesto que no! Pero nunca he pensado en ti de esa manera, y nunca lo haré—. Suspiró y me sonrió. Pero esto es tanto para mí como lo es para ti… Es algo egoísta—. Hizo una pausa, obviamente dándome una oportunidad de preguntarle las preguntas que asumía que yo tenía. Pero permanecí en silencio. Estaba curioso por ver cómo Bella podía percibir el asunto de beber su sangre como algo que podría beneficiarla. Arqueé una ceja, esperando a que continuara. Tomó una profunda respiración.

-Dijiste que beber sangre humana era el placer más grande que un vampiro podía tener—de nuevo, hizo una pausa. De nuevo, permanecí en silencio, esperando.

-Y también dijiste que querías mi sangre, en particular, más que la de cualquier otro humano—. Vi a dónde quería llegar con esto. Había invertido obviamente una gran cantidad de tiempo y reflexión en torno a este tema.

-Así que eso significa que beber mi sangre sería el mayor placer que tú podrías tener—volvió a sonreír, complacida con su conclusión. Y quiero darte eso, quiero _verlo_. Quiero verlo en un ambiente completamente positivo… nada de vampiros sádicos, de veneno ardiente, o de vidas en peligro. Quiero ver lo que mi sangre te hace.

Se veía absoluta y devastadoramente hermosa en ese momento, y era obvio que de verdad quería decir cada palabra. Me miraba con devoción y confianza absoluta. Mi resolución comenzó a flaquear. Era una cosa pequeña, una diminuta gota, y me había controlado en Phoenix. Sabía que podía hacerlo de nuevo. Pero tenía a Carlisle de apoyo en ese entonces y ambos estábamos solos en su habitación. Si perdía el control…

-Bella… —sacudí mi cabeza lentamente a la vez que gemía su nombre con cierta derrota. Ella vio la fractura en mi armadura y tomó ventaja sobre mí de la manera que mejor conocía. Me miró a través de sus oscuras pestañas y rogó con su voz suave.

-¿Por favor? Edward, esto es lo que quiero, por favor hazlo por mí… Por favor.

Esta era su arma recientemente descubierta en nuestra batalla de voluntades, y la reservaba solamente para el más serio de los desacuerdos, cuando sabía que la lógica, el diálogo y el compromiso no servirían para nada. Pero cuando me miraba de esta manera, estaba deshecho en sus manos.

Aún sostenía su muñeca con el dedo sangrante y relajé mi agarre lo suficiente para hacerle saber que había ganado. Miré abajo al diminuto punto de sangre y comencé a pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Traté de contenerme para no dejarle ver el deseo de su sangre construyéndose en mí ahora que estaba decidido. Sólo el olor era ya intoxicante y ya podía imaginarme cómo sería el sabor en mi lengua, cómo saborearía esa minúscula gota.

Jalé mi mano lentamente hacia mi boca, mis ojos clavados en los suyos, deseando ver lo que ella estaba viendo, alerta a cualquier señal de repulsión o terror, pero todo lo que pude ver fue su creciente deseo. Sus ojos eran ardientes y penetrantes, y su corazón latía con fuerza. Podía escuchar su sangre corriendo rítmicamente a través de sus venas, llamándome, cantando para mí. Jalé su mano más cerca, mis labios abriéndose en anticipación.

-¡Espera!—dijo ella súbitamente y se congeló, jalando su mano ligeramente.

-Eso era. Finalmente había regresado a sus sentidos. Me tensé por lo inevitable. Los gritos, la huida.

-¿Cambiará tus ojos?—susurró.

Esto era tan Bella, siempre pensando en los demás. Ella sabía cuán importante era mi familia para mí, especialmente Carlisle, y si mis ojos estuvieran súbitamente de un rojo brillante, lo sabrían, y ella sabía que no podía soportar su decepción.

-No, amor—me reí. No esta pequeña cantidad—. Ella se relajó un poco y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, mi señal para continuar.

Apreté mi mano en torno a su muñeca y tiré de su mano hacía mí de nuevo. Si no hacía esto ahora, no lo haría nunca así que atraje su dedo a mi boca. Ella me miraba atentamente, y mientras separaba mis labios de nuevo, noté que ella hacía lo mismo, como si anticipara el sabor tanto como yo. El calor irradiaba de su piel, y quemaba a la vez que presionaba su dedo contra mis labios, un fuego bienvenido en mi fría piel. Recorrí mi lengua lentamente por su dedo, mis ojos nunca abandonando los suyos, hasta que alcancé la pequeña gota de sangre y mis sentidos explotaron.

Mi cuerpo estaba súbitamente en llamas, cada nervio hormigueando, y supe que quería más. Envolví mis labios alrededor de la punta de su dedo, atando mi boca a la pequeña herida y extraje cada molécula microscópica dentro de mí. Mis ojos estaban cerrados en éxtasis e imaginé mil diferentes escenarios para aplacar mi sed, todos en los cuales acababan desafortunadamente con la muerte de Bella. Reprimí mis instintos, mi naturaleza vampírica, y tiré de su mano lejos de mi boca.

Me tomó un momento recolectar mi calma, y cuando abrí mis ojos, era aparente que ella nunca había notado un solo momento de mi indecisión. Ella aún me miraba con sus profundos ojos café chocolate y tenía un rubor fresco en su piel. Fui superado por la emoción, por el amor, por la humana frente a mí, y presioné mis labios en los suyos con el sabor de su sangre fresco en mi lengua.

Cuando pude separarme de ella finalmente, jadeaba por aire, su corazón aleteando como un colibrí.

-Eso fue rápido—dijo sin aliento. Traté de parecer un caballero ahora que el peligro inmediato había pasado. Aún sujetaba su muñeca, y pretendí estudiar cuidadosamente la ahora visible perforación.

-Bueno, la punta del dedo no es realmente la mejor fuente para…

-¿Dónde?—me interrumpió con un susurro- ¿Dónde está la mejor?

No estoy seguro de cuál era su intención con esta línea de cuestionamiento, pero ella siempre se mostraba curiosa sobre este lado de mí. No volvería a beber de ella, estaba resuelto, pero decidí jugar su juego por el momento y ver a dónde llevaba.

-¿Quieres que elija un punto de tu cuerpo para beber? ¿Sólo uno? -bromeé en mi más seductiva, deslumbrante voz. -Hay tantos... -miré profundamente en sus ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba teniendo el efecto deseado.

-Está éste… -recorrí mi mano por su garganta presionando gentilmente contra la arteria y sintiendo el pulso acelerarse bajo mi toque. -Pero ya lo sabías-.

-Éste también es agradable… -levanté su mano a mi boca y toqué con mis labios la traslúcida piel que apenas cubría las venas en el envés de su muñeca. Deslicé mis labios lentamente arriba por su brazo, deteniéndome en las venas del pliegue interior de su codo.

-Esta es una obvia elección por la profesión médica—dije mientras exploraba el pliegue de su brazo con mi boca. -Pero tan accesible, tan cerca a la piel…-.

El corazón de Bella palpitaba en mis oídos, su respiración irregular y poco profunda. Estaba en trance. Iría a cualquier lado conmigo, haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera, aunque era mi responsabilidad no meternos en problemas. Pero su sangre me había inflamado y no tenía intención de parar a ninguno de los dos por el momento.

Busqué debajo del delgado edredón que mantenía su calor de mi piel fría, y encontré su tobillo. Ella había cambiado del estándar de sus viejos pants a unos shorts grandes para los meses de verano, y sus piernas estaban desnudas. Se estremeció ligeramente, pero no se alejó de mí.

-Éste es bueno—dije suavemente mientras sentía el pulso palpitando en la larga vena cerca de su pie-, pero este otro es mejor—moví mi mano lentamente arriba por su pierna, apenas tocando su piel con las puntas de mis dedos. Pasando su pantorrilla, su rodilla, su muslo…. Hasta que mi mano descansó sobre la arteria en el interior de su muslo. Un pequeño sonido se escapó de sus labios.

-Aquí… -susurré, presionando contra su cálida, tierna piel -la sangre fluye libremente… caliente, húmeda… deliciosa—supe que podría tomarla entonces, y que ella lo recibiría bien. Estaba abriendo sus muslos para mí, ya fuera por mi mordida o su virtud, no podía decirlo a este punto y fue entonces cuando supe que debía terminar con esto. Tenía que mantenerla a salvo.

Me incliné para besar su cuello, como había hecho tantas veces antes, pero esta vez me moví lentamente, retrayendo los labios, exhibiendo los dientes como si fuera a morder. Sus ojos se agrandaron por una fracción de segundo, y después inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, entregándome la garganta, ansiosa por mi malvado regalo. Hice una pausa, tomándole el pelo con anticipación y después froté mis labios en su garganta, descansando en el hueco debajo de su oído. Ella suspiró.

-Muy pronto, mi amor—me reí entre dientes suavemente. -Muy pronto-.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Levante la mano a quién le gustaría estar en el lugar de nuestra querida Bella. Ugh, qué envidia. Gracias por leer. Review? <strong>


End file.
